


Dans la peau

by Assommoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assommoir/pseuds/Assommoir
Summary: Tom, le nom roulera sur ta langue comme un bonbon acidulé, T, O, M, trois petites lettres insignifiantes pour signifier la chose la plus importante à tes yeux. Vous brûlerez la prophétie comme la bande d'hérétiques que vous êtes, et marcherez sur ses cendres pour former quelque chose d'immensément plus grand. Harry, si tu n'as pas encore compris… Ceci est l'histoire de ta famille.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Un petit projet en parallèle de "365 days of you", j'espère que vous aimerez !

_Il y a bien dans nos enfants, 50 pour cent de ce que je suis_

_Et puisque tu les aimes tellement, c'est que tu m'aimes un peu aussi_

_Alors prends-le, prends-le, prends-le_

_Mon amour est disponible en jouissance exclusive_

\- "Prends-le", Kyo, album "Dans la peau"

* * *

Il existe en Europe un endroit méconnu des moldus, encapsulé dans une bulle spatiale repoussant tout humain dépourvu de magie. C'est une région au paysage escarpé, formé de monts et de vallées profondes, une zone vierge de toute habitation. Et au-delà des montagnes hautes et menaçantes, au-delà des lacs gelés toute l'année, au-delà des grandes plaines verdoyantes aux herbes aussi hautes qu'un homme, se trouve une forêt. Et entre les immenses arbres et les créatures se trouve une clairière, au milieu de laquelle un cercle de pierre a été déposé. La légende dit que c'est ici que le grand Merlin a exhalé son dernier soupir. Depuis, la magie des lieux est tellement puissante qu'elle attire une variété inédite de créatures maléfiques, assoiffées de pouvoir.

C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

Cependant, aussi sombre que soit la forêt, aussi menaçantes soient les ombres autour : ce soir, la créature la plus dangereuse est un simple sorcier. Agenouillé sur le sol boueux, il ne prend pas garde à la terre qui souille sa robe blanche comme neige. De ses mains fébriles, il creuse un trou d'une vingtaine de centimètres de profondeur. Le trou formé, il sort de son sac un ensemble d'objets, qu'il dépose un à un dans le creux.

"Sept pépins de grenade, trois feuilles de verveine, symbole de fécondité. Le sang d'un allié de mon ennemi, librement donné. Une mèche de mes cheveux, sacrifice de mon corps. Ô Gaïa, mère de tous, écoute ma supplication en ce soir sacré de Samhain où les barrières entre la vie et la mort s'effacent ! Mère de la magie et des sorciers, je t'implore aujourd'hui de renforcer le sacrifice d'un parent, fait en cette même nuit sacrée. Fais couler dans mes veines la force de venir à bout de cette guerre maudite. Montre moi le chemin."

A mesure qu'il parle, sa voix devient de plus en plus rauque, la terre vibre sous ses pieds nus.

Gaïa l'entend.

Et lui répond, par mille lucioles qui viennent tournoyer autour de lui dans une danse enchantée, par le chant des oiseaux et le hurlement du loup solitaire.

Il finit sa transe, la tête basculée vers l'arrière comme possédé, vidé de ses forces.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Verts, d'une profondeur infinie.

Harry Potter, ceci est ton histoire.

Ou plutôt, si on peut se fier à l'homme qui se réveille soudainement à l'heure la plus noire de la nuit, ceci est _votre_ histoire. Il est troublé par son rêve, où tu effectues un rituel millénaire lors d'une nuit de Samhain sans lune, inédit depuis des siècles. Cet homme, qui paraît si jeune mais qui a connu en réalité de multiples guerres - la dernière en date étant un conflit dont il dirige un des deux côtés. Il représente à la fois tout ce qui est inhumain, tout ce qui est immortel et puissant et vengeur, et à la fois, c'est un simple homme qui se réveille en sueur dans la nuit après un mauvais songe.

Tu l'auras deviné, nous parlons bien du grand Lord Voldemort. Seulement voilà, bientôt tu ne l'appelleras ni Voldemort, ni ton ennemi, ni par l'un des sobriquets moqueurs trouvés par les jumeaux.

 _Tom_ , le nom roulera sur ta langue comme un bonbon acidulé, T, O, M, trois petites lettres insignifiantes pour signifier la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.

Vous brûlerez la prophétie comme la bande d'hérétiques que vous êtes, et marcherez sur ses cendres pour former quelque chose d'immensément plus grand.

Harry, si tu n'as pas encore compris… Ceci est l'histoire de ta famille.

* * *

Tout commence par ce rituel, ou peut être, si on saute un peu plus loin, à l'arrivée de Basile dans l'équation.

Basile, c'est : trois tonnes d'énergie, des dessins à n'en plus finir, une curiosité dévorante et une chevelure constamment en bataille. Basile a cinq ans.

Basile, c'est ton fils. Ou plutôt, étant donné l'endroit où le vortex spatio-temporel l'a fait atterrir, _votre_ fils. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, résidence privilégiée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le petit garçon est expulsé du portail devant l'entrée du Manoir, en bas des vingt marches à gravir pour parvenir jusqu'à la grande porte. Il est surpris de se retrouver là, mais, avec toute la résilience dont peuvent faire preuve les enfants ( _n'est-ce pas Harry ?_ ), trouve vite ses repères dans un endroit qui lui est familier. Au lieu de passer par la grande entrée, il court à toute allure vers une petite porte dérobée, où ses copains et lui ont l'habitude de sortir en cachette quand les adultes ne regardent pas.

"Scorp ? Rose ? Zêtes où ?" crie-t-il en débarquant dans la cuisine où les elfes de maison se démènent pour préparer le dîner.

Les elfes s'arrêtent net en voyant le petit humain débarquer en trombe et le dévisagent étrangement.

Une jeune elfe aux oreille pendantes demande à sa voisine : "Pourquoi Mangemort être si petit ? Et pourquoi Mangemort pas avoir son uniforme ?"

Basile, la frimousse rieuse, lui répond : "Minny, tu mreconnais pas ? Je suis pas un Mangemort moi, je suis un enfant !"

Sur ces belles paroles, devant les elfes confus, il s'échappe en sautillant. Et tombe sur un rassemblement de vrais Mangemorts, en robe, cape et masque. Basile sait qu'il ne faut pas déranger les réunions, mais il cherche son papa dans la foulée. Il s'impatiente en voyant une masse de personnes qu'il ne reconnaît pas à cause du masque, et s'avance dans la salle. Soudain, il tombe sur une figure connue et court vers elle les bras grand ouverts.

"Tata Bella !" crie-t-il, un grand sourire au lèvres en s'avançant vers la belle femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Avant de s'arrêter net sous la poigne d'un grand et costaud Mangemort, qui pointe sa baguette sur lui.

"Tonton Marcus", commence Basile, les larmes aux yeux, "tu me fais peur." Le petit bout commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et il cherche désespérément de l'aide dans le cercle de fidèles qui s'est formé autour de lui.

"Bon, causez, qui a ramené son mioche là ? Ou alors, tu ne serais pas un espion sous Polynectar par hasard ?" Marcus le regarde de manière intimidante, pointant la baguette un peu plus fort dans la peau de sa nuque. "Hé Bella il t'a appelée Tata, tu le connais le petit ?"

Le brouhaha augmente dans la foule, tous les Mangemorts intrigués par la scène se jouant devant eux.

"Pas possible, brun comme ça ça ne peut pas être le fils caché de…"

"Oui je pense que tu as raison, encore un crétin de l'ordre qui essaye de se faufiler dans nos rangs... "

"Mais comment est-il passé à travers les protections du Manoir ?"

Le bruit de fond gonfle, gonfle, jusqu'à un ordre lancé calmement, la voix à peine haussée.

"Silence. Ne savez-vous donc pas vous tenir ?"

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient Voldemort, l'allure régale, la démarche impeccable.

Puis :

"Paaapaa ! _Aide moi s'il te plaît, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici_ !"

Les larmes dégoulinent sur les joues délicates du petit Basile, sa voix tremblote et bascule dans le confort du Fourchelang vers la fin. Après tout, il n'a que cinq ans.

Le "Papa" surprend tout le monde, y compris Marcus qui lâche d'un coup Basile. Ce dernier en profite pour courir vers Voldemort, jetant ses petits bras autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort ne lève pas sa baguette contre cet enfant.

Il ne jette pas de sort de protection quand il le voit approcher.

Après tout, les protections runiques qui entourent le manoir sont encore intactes et auraient détecté Polynectar et sortilège de camouflage, si tel était le cas.

Après tout, le petit à l'odeur enivrante de sa magie, il sent comme récupérer sa première baguette magique chez Ollivander, comme l'Amortentia et Felix Felicis en un flacon, comme son premier Horcruxe.

Comme son _dernier_ Horcruxe, bordel.

Le Fourchelang, se répète Tom en boucle dans sa tête, est une habilité héréditaire, que seules deux personnes parlent à ce jour. _Putain putain putain putain._ Alors, faisant fi de sa lourde cape noire qui touche le sol, devant tous ses plus fidèles partisans, Tom s'accroupit à hauteur du petit garçon et lui pose une seule et unique question :

"Dis-moi, tu sembles être un grand garçon ! Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ton année de naissance ?"

Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure et contre la raison, contre la logique et la prudence, il _sait_ que ce petit est le sien, il le sent dans sa magie qui ronronne avec l'enfant à ses côtés, il le sent dans ses tripes, dans son ventre. Son enfant, juste… un peu trop tôt.

L'autre question, celle qui brûle les lèvres de Bella dans la foule, celle de l'autre parent, Tom ne la pose pas.

La réponse se lit comme une évidence dans la courbure de ses pommettes, dans la couleur de ses boucles désordonnées- si semblables aux siennes !

Dans ses yeux qui, sous les larmes, brillent comme deux joyaux.

Putain de bordel de merde.


	2. Chapter 2

L'oreiller est doux et moelleux sous ta tête lourde de sommeil, ton corps endolori recouvert par un duvet bien chaud. Tu entends des voix autour de toi, qui murmurent des paroles inquiètes qui glissent sur ta conscience comme de l'eau, sans que tu ne puisses en saisir le sens. Il te semble reconnaître la voix grave de Ron, et l'accent posh de Hermione, mais si tu es mort, cela n'a aucun sens. Tu t'accroches aux derniers lambeaux de ton rêve, dans lequel ton corps n'est plus ton corps mais une multitude de particules en suspension dans le noir, puis une flèche qui passe au travers d'une spirale tournoyante. Sous tes yeux clos, le monde tourne et tourne, et tu t'obstines à rester endormi pour ne pas savoir ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté.

L'échange équivalent, tu connais, Harry ? Cette loi de l'univers qui implique que pour toute chose demandée, il faut en abandonner une de valeur équivalente ? Tu en étais conscient, quand tu t'es glissé seul dans la nuit pour accomplir ce rituel de Samhain, puisque tu es allé à l'encontre de la décision de l'Ordre. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier, à y laisser ta vie, tout ça pour leur sécurité à eux - Ron, Hermione. Ta famille.

Vous avez longuement délibéré sur la nécessité de faire le rituel, toi et eux. La seconde guerre fait rage depuis bien des années, sanglante, politique, incessante, en un mot : épuisante. Les enfants aventuriers que vous étiez sont devenus de hauts stratèges, des experts en bataille, en manipulation et, surtout, en magie noire. Pour battre l'ennemi il faut connaître ses atouts tout aussi bien que les siens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que Hermione a découvert cet ancien rituel, cette terre dont personne ne parle jamais sauf dans des légendes millénaires. Mais, pour un voeu de cet ampleur, il fallait un sacrifice tout aussi conséquent - et ça, Ron et Hermione ne l'auraient jamais accepté. Le fil qui vous unit est plus épais que le sang, et si vous n'avez pas partagé le même utérus vous êtes pourtant nés d'une seule et même couvée d'enfants destinés à souffrir sous le joug de Voldemort.

Mais mère nature a décidé de procéder à un tout autre échange. Ta peau… contre celle de ton fils, sain et sauf, envoyé dans le passé comme un flambeau de paix. Cependant, Harry, tu n'es pas mort, loin de là.

Un échange, tu te souviens ?

Une main froide se pose sur ton front brûlant, caresse tes cheveux de ses longs doigts délicats. Ce n'est ni la main calleuse de Ron, ni la petite main toujours chaude de Hermione. Pourtant quelque chose en toi te pousse à rechercher le contact, ça vibre à l'intérieur.

Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Ton futur est devant toi.

Mais, quand enfin tu parviens à soulever tes paupières lourdes comme du plomb, tu te retrouves seul dans une chambre inconnue. Allongé dans ces draps en percale de coton d'une qualité de loin supérieure à ce à quoi tu es habitué, tu as l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant cent ans. Ou peut-être… juste dix.

Tu te demandes si c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis, mais dans le doute attrapes quand même ta baguette posée sur la table de chevet. A petits pas feutrés tu sors, pieds nus, dans le couloir attenant. Par une grande fenêtre au fond du corridor tu découvres un immense jardin mi-entretenu mi-sauvage, qui ressemble exactement au type d'extérieur que tu aimerais avoir. Que tu aurais aimé avoir, si tu avais eu l'opportunité de construire un foyer. Tu continues ton exploration et trouves quelques pièces vides, des chambres d'amis tu supposes, puis soudainement, derrière une porte, une chambre d'enfant.

Aux murs un papier peint magique avec toutes sortes d'animaux enchantés, un petit balai pour enfant dans un coin de la pièce, et, _bien plus important,_ Voldemort assis sur le petit lit. Il est habillé d'une simple chemise blanche aux manches retroussées sur un jean noir, pieds nus lui aussi, à peine coiffé. Ses yeux sont cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, les traits tirés sur son visage parfaitement humain, et jeune, _si jeune_ !

Tu lèves immédiatement ta baguette en position de défense et commence à reculer doucement. Paradis, mon œil oui !

Tu t'attends à ce qu'il dégaine lui aussi sa baguette, ou même à un sort sans baguette, pourtant Voldemort lève les mains dans un signe international de paix. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait pas de baguette dans les mains ne signifie pas qu'il ne puisse pas te faire du mal, il aurait clairement pu essayer de te désarmer de dix manières différentes en moins de trente secondes s'il l'avait voulu.

"Harry." dit Voldemort, en inclinant légèrement la tête vers toi. Il y a dans ses yeux un mélange d'émotions qui te met mal à l'aise - il est toujours plus facile de combattre un ennemi déshumanisé.

Tu baisses lentement ton bras mais garde ta main serrée autour de ta baguette, prêt à réagir à la moindre entourloupe.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, Voldemort ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?" tu demandes, mâchoire serrée, regard défiant. Néanmoins, malgré l'urgence de la situation, tu ne peux t'empêcher de contempler l'incongruité de la scène : qui aurait cru que le prochain affrontement entre le Survivant et Tu-sais-qui serait dans une chambre pour enfant.

Un malaise te prend quand tu découvres, partiellement caché derrière le mage noir, un cadre qui repose sur une petite table de chevet. Tu ne vois que la moitié de la photographie, où un Voldemort souriant porte dans ses bras un nourrisson assoupi. Tu frissonnes à l'idée de voir la seconde partie de l'image, où tu supposes découvrir la mère de son enfant.

Le regard de Voldemort est figé sur toi, brûlant d'une intensité que tu as toujours associée à lui mais teintée, cette fois-ci, d'une émotion que tu ne sais reconnaître. Ou que tu préfères ne pas nommer, peut-être.

"Avant de t'expliquer, Harry, je vais faire deux choses. Premièrement, te faire une promesse magique de non-violence tant que tu es dans ces lieux…"

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase tu lèves à nouveau ta baguette vers Voldemort, un sort maléfique au bout des lèvres, quand tu es soudainement coupé en pleine incantation.

Un nuage de magie noire, si épais qu'il en devient presque tangible, suinte des murs de la pièce, coupant court à toutes tes tentatives d'attaque. Tu craches une dizaine de gros mots sous l'effet du stress, te souvenant trop tard que dans les familles sorcières de sang pur, il est commun de protéger les chambres d'enfant contre les attaques.

Tu t'agites et cherche à sortir de la pièce, sans te retourner pour ne pas être de dos en cas de riposte, mais Voldemort est plus rapide.

Soudain, ton bras est pris dans un étau de fer entre les doigts du mage noir et tes pieds semblent comme englués au sol. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi près, si près que tu peux sentir l'odeur de son shampoing et l'arôme mentholé de l'air qu'il exhale. Pour une raison que tu ne comprends pas, l'odeur de sa peau et de sa magie te rend ivre, te monte si fort à la tête que tu ne peux que t'écrouler à ses pieds comme un pantin désarticulé.

Ce que tu ne vois pas, dans le feu de l'action, c'est ce que révèle la deuxième partie de la photo.

Oh, Harry.

Bientôt, tu comprendras ta destinée et vous serez enfin réunis.

Enfin… ou presque. Car, Harry, il va en falloir des épreuves pour contrebalancer le bonheur infini qui t'attend, là, juste là, presque à portée de main. Presque, car c'est bien ton Tom qui te tient dans ses bras à cet instant, c'est bien ton Tom sur cette photo.

Ou plutôt celui qui sera le tien, dans dix ans.

C'est bien cela, Harry. Bienvenue dans ton futur.


End file.
